


of mind and body

by MollyRenata



Series: blood red steel [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Suicide mention, a selfcest joke is made but there is no actual selfcest here, but no actual suicidal thoughts or tendencies, human sho and robot minazuki, robot porn, sho walks in on minazuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: After being transferred from Sho's body into the chassis of an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Minazuki discovers a few rather meaningless features - and finds that they are rather enjoyable, as well.
Series: blood red steel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140146
Kudos: 3





	of mind and body

**Author's Note:**

> I could be writing something actually decent, but I wrote this instead.
> 
> This could be seen as a sequel to "crystal clarity", though I'm not sure why you'd want to associate the two on a level other than "they both have Minazuki in a robot body after being taken out of Sho".

* * *

As Minazuki became accustomed to his new mechanical body, he discovered a few very _interesting_ features.

Of course, every Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon bore useless and counterproductive functions. There was no reason a mechanical construct designed for the purpose of combat should have the ability to cry or blush, for example, and yet Minazuki had witnessed Labrys doing those things on multiple occasions. He learned, through the magic of associated subroutines, that he also possessed those abilities, and decided that he would not show them to his other half unless absolutely necessary.

A far more useful function was the fact that Minazuki could tap into a nearly infinite database of information, linked not only to the sea of souls from which he was born, but also the vast library that was the Internet. It was, if he was to be honest, a tad overwhelming - he had _always_ possessed knowledge of supernatural origin, but the mundane information provided by the physical efforts of humanity bordered on _disturbing_ at times. He decided that he would not tap into that database unless necessary, though he could think of many situations in which it would be.

Due to his nature as a melee fighter, Minazuki lacked many of the combat functions of his immediate predecessor, Aigis. He was able to produce throwing knives from a reservoir in his chest, and his arms were detachable in a similar fashion to Labrys', though he noticed that the chain was conspicuously absent - he had to retrieve his limbs manually after firing them, and thus deemed the function more trouble than it was worth. His swords were conveniently stowed in his upper arms, unfurling at a simple command, and while the limitations of his new body forced him to adapt a somewhat different stance from Sho's, it worked well enough for the purpose of combat.

It took some time for Minazuki to discover his _last_ function, one with a uselessness level that surpassed even the ability to blush. Situated between his legs, and conveniently hidden inside his body, there was a rather well-made replica of human genitalia - specifically the _male_ sort, in accordance with the body he inhabited prior to being transferred into this chassis. His first thought upon discovering these parts was to question the person who had given him this form; Mitsuru Kirijo was not a malicious woman by any means, but she possessed some _very strange_ ideas, and perhaps she considered her new experiment worthy of a more _intimate_ imitation of humanity.

Indeed, as it turned out, that had been her reasoning. Minazuki could not claim to understand _why_ the young Kirijo heir held such beliefs, though he supposed it was better than the more malevolent views of her predecessors; he accepted the explanation without complaint, though he was still impressed by the pointlessness of that function. As time passed, and as his thoughts drifted back toward his other half, his curiosity began to grow - did his artificial male equipment work in a similar fashion to that of a human?

...In truth, there was only one way to find out. Minazuki was no stranger to depraved acts of self-stimulation, as he had engaged in them a few times while in control of Sho's body; as part of his vow to protect the boy, Minazuki had done everything in his power to keep that aspect of humanity hidden from Sho, lest he make some foolish decision that would end with him turning his swords on himself. Of course, continuing to hide Sho's natural urges from him was no longer possible - but he had matured enough that it would be less hazardous for him to pursue them, and so perhaps Minazuki could _tutor_ his other half in that field instead.

For the time being, however, that was _not_ an issue to consider at length. Minazuki secluded himself in a private space - the same one in which he had discovered the function to begin with - and searched through his subroutines to see if there were any associated programs. Sure enough, there were two separate executables, both rather clearly linked to the parts by filename; he started with the first, seating himself on the floor before he ran the program, still uncertain as to what he should expect-

The effect was instantaneous and _powerful._ In a matter of seconds, Minazuki collapsed onto the floor, his consciousness scrambled by the unbelievable _intensity_ of what he had just experienced - that particular subroutine had skipped all of the preparation and buildup, sending him right into the equivalent of a sexual climax, and as he picked his head up and glanced down at his frustrating lower bits, he found that, for some reason beyond his comprehension, the Kirijo woman had made sure to mimic _ejaculation_ as well, meaning that he'd left a considerable mess across the floor and his own body.

It was a good thing the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon chassis were built with waterproofing in mind...

Once he was able to think clearly, Minazuki decided to lock that file, securing it away to _never be used again._ While it did demonstrate that he was capable of feeling the admittedly pleasant sensations of sex, he felt that it would be more enjoyable to _properly_ build up to the peak, rather than triggering it as he just had. After initiating his cooldown systems and waiting for a short time, he looked into the other file, bracing himself for whatever inanity awaited him.

...This subroutine did not lead to an immediate overload, at the very least. The sensation that Minazuki felt this time was nowhere near as intense, more akin to basic arousal; he noted that there was a hydraulic system implemented into his genitalia, providing a fair imitation of a human erection, and as his metallic fingers clasped around the rather stiff shaft, he felt a familiar _need_ flowing through every fiber of his being - this seemed to be linked more to his soul than his sensors, and with his thoughts as scattered as they were, he could not bring himself to question _how_ that worked.

His artificial parts were not quite as delicate as the human equivalent, and Minazuki was grateful for that; at the very least, they wouldn't obstruct him _too_ much during combat. His hand was able to provide pleasant stimulation, each stroke igniting reactions from sensors that should not have been there in the first place, and he leaned back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to savor the feeling. It was... similar to what he had experienced when in Sho's body, yet he did not feel the overpowering guilt of hiding the truth from his other half, and that meant he was able to _enjoy_ it, rather than just doing it for necessity's sake.

It was... quite a bit _better_ this way, Minazuki decided. In the interest of privacy, he muted his vocal processor, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep himself from moaning otherwise; already, the urge to do so was overpowering, and his mouth hung open as he steadily increased the pace of his strokes, drawing out the sensation as much as he was able. He was sure that this would be even _better_ with the touch of human fingers, as the structure of his own hands wasn't conducive at all to gentle touches - yet despite that, he felt himself getting more worked up with each pass, his internal sensors reminding him that his temperature had increased above normal.

This function would not have been implemented if it was unsafe - Minazuki had little reason to trust the modern minds of the Kirijo Group, but he knew that even _they_ would not endanger their most precious weapons. Still, he was sure that he would have to initiate another cooldown once he was finished; with as intense as everything was, he would probably also need some _maintenance_ later, and that just made the implements all the _more_ confusing-

He stumbled across another subroutine that had somehow escaped his notice during the initial scan, and Minazuki came to a rather intriguing realization - his genitals had a _vibration_ function, akin to a sex toy, and when he activated it, the sensation became ten times stronger. Of course, it was only natural that such a feature would affect its user as well, and he was grateful that he'd had the forethought to mute himself; like this, he couldn't hold back his futile attempts to cry out, every relevant sensor in his body igniting at the intensity of the feeling.

This time, when he went over the edge, Minazuki felt it in every inch of his form. He trembled beneath his own touch, the spasms of his release too similar to a human body's, and that imitation of organic seed coated his prone lower body, leaving a second layer atop what had been left there from his initial experiment. As he came down from the peak, he activated his cooldown systems, and lifted his head to look at the mess he'd made - even the color and texture were similar to a human's, and if he were to lean closer, he was sure that his scent sensors would pick up an equivalent odor.

The lengths those mad scientists had gone to in order to mimic a human sexual experience were _beyond_ ridiculous. While he had to admit that it had all been _quite_ enjoyable, Minazuki couldn't help wondering _why_ in the _world_ he'd been given these features in the first place-

"Hey, are _you_ in here?"

A familiar voice cut through Minazuki's thoughts, and he looked up at the door to the room he had sequestered himself inside. As expected, Sho stood in the entryway, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open - his reaction indicated that perhaps he possessed a tad _less_ innocence than Minazuki had believed.

"Holy _shit,_ " Sho proclaimed, his face flushed almost as red as his hair. After another moment of staring, he collapsed into a fit of laughter, struggling to keep himself upright as he gripped the doorframe with one hand, his other clutching at his chest.

Minazuki switched his vocal processor back on, and while he couldn't feel it, he was sure that his own blushing function had activated. "...Yes, it appears that I was given a rather... _unnecessary_ feature. I apologize for this demonstration... I had not _intended_ for you to witness it, and yet..."

"...That's- that's _freakin' amazing,_ " Sho managed to say, still breathless from laughter. "You even...!" He gestured to the pool of fluid on Minazuki's abdomen, cackling even louder; if it weren't for the fact that the two had once shared a body, this would have been _beyond_ humiliating.

"Fortunately..." Minazuki focused on the most important aspect of his unneeded parts - the ability to retract them back into his body, hiding them away when they were not in use. "This is something I am able to keep well-hidden from those who do not need to know of it. If only that included _yourself._ "

Sho's expression shifted to something... softer? "...Hey, I'm the one who asked 'em to put you in a robot body. I'd say this is something I needed to know..." He paused, taking a few quick breaths in an effort to steady himself. "So, y'like it?"

"I fail to see how these parts will _ever_ be useful, but... yes, I do." Minazuki would not have admitted that fact to anyone but his other half; despite himself, a slight smile drew across his face. "The experience of exploring such an intimate aspect of my body was... _very_ enjoyable indeed. Perhaps I will repeat it in the future."

"You'd _better,_ " Sho remarked, grinning. "Wouldn't want you to feel left out!" He gave another laugh, but managed to maintain some degree of composure this time - a rather impressive feat for him. "...And, hey, who knows. Maybe you'll find that _special someone..._ want me to ask the toaster?"

Minazuki could only assume that Sho referred to Labrys - that was his default nickname for her, now that he'd graduated from _scrap._ "...I would much rather not. While I appreciate your consideration, I would prefer to engage with a _human_ partner - _if_ it were ever to happen." He paused, and his smile turned knowing. "I discovered that I am in possession of a vibration function... perhaps I could test how _you_ would react to it?"

"H- _hell no!_ " Sho's reaction was immediate - just as expected. " _No way_ am I getting it on with a guy who used to be in my body! That's just _weird!_ "

It _was,_ but that didn't stop Minazuki from teasing Sho - after all, the boy was _always_ amusing to tease. "Very well, then... seeing as I _also_ derive enjoyment from the function, there's no need to test it on another immediately." He paused, scanning Sho's face. "...If you would excuse me. I would like to clean up and report my findings... I'm sure that I require maintenance, now."

"...Yeah." Sho looked and sounded _very awkward_ all of a sudden - had Minazuki's remark actually gotten to him? "Well, uh... _yeah,_ it's pretty weird they gave you that function, but... hey, at least you can enjoy yourself, right? Get that stick outta your _ass_ and into your _hand?_ "

If he'd intended that as a joke, it was even worse than his usual fare. Minazuki gave Sho a pointed look, and after a brief moment of staring, the boy retreated, looking rather ashamed of himself - not _quite_ what Minazuki had intended, and he made a note to apologize to Sho later.

For now, there were more important things to focus on, such as another thorough inquiry as to why Mitsuru Kirijo had ordered such a bizarre function for the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons under her command. Giving them these parts was an odd decision in the first place, but to make them so _lifelike..._

While she had near-infinite resources at her disposal, this still seemed like a pointless waste of them. Minazuki hoped that there was at least _something_ resembling a reasonable explanation for it all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: there is no reasonable explanation.
> 
> Speaking of reasonable explanations, there also isn't any for why I decided to write more robot porn. I guess I just like toasting the toasters! (Don't be surprised if I write another piece like this.)


End file.
